Euverlèk:Lies ven ko-alliesjer
Some of these people have pretty ridiculous names. :P The winners of elections 5, 9, 37 and 89 in particular, if I have the numbers correct. 77topaz (euverlègk) 19 mie 2013 08:00 (UTC) :Yeah, they come from the Mäöreser ethnicity; the names are in the Aad-Mäöres language. The Limburgish people actually invaded the island somewhere 'round 1200. The original inhabitants being treated somewhat like the Native Americans in the US. Nowadays, they form a minority of about 10% of the population. At the end of the 18th century, they still formed about 25% of the population, so they were sometimes elected as Governor :P Nowadays, that would be rare though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19 mie 2013 17:16 (UTC) ::Why are there so many accented letters (and different accents) in the names? :P Even Burenian doesn't seem to use them that much, there are some unaccented vowels in that language. :P How would they even be pronounced? 77topaz (euverlègk) 20 mie 2013 04:01 (UTC) :::http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Aad-M%C3%A4%C3%B6res#K.C3.A8nm.C3.A8rker: The Old Mäöres language was highly inflecting and had six different tones (comparable to some Chinese dialects). Burenian only has two tones, comparable to Limburgish :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 mie 2013 08:19 (UTC) :::But, Burenian has more than two different accents, what are those for then? Also, it appears visual mode editing has suddenly become enabled here. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 20 mie 2013 19:33 (UTC) ::::In Ankélot'apca the accent â means that it is stressed (longer), but the tone is identical to à. ä means that it is a long á-vowel. ::::In Uxascarietoe (or whatever it's called :P), the situation is a bit vague :P a = æ (no tone specified), ä = æ:, á = á, à = à :P ::::@visual mode: hahaha, took some time è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 07:57 (UTC) ::::@Accents: So, the Old Maores accents all indicate different tones? ::::@Visual mode: Yeah, it's quite strange. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 mie 2013 08:20 (UTC) ::::Also, it's Uxykascar, I think. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 mie 2013 08:21 (UTC) :::::@Accents: yes, they do :P In the New Mäöreser language, that's not per se the case though. :::::@Visual mode: Welcome to Mäöres :P :::::Hahaha, you're probably right :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 08:25 (UTC) :::::So, what are the differences between those tones, and the two languages? And, yeah, this is a strangely outdated wiki. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 mie 2013 08:50 (UTC) ::::::Well, the tones are different :P Some go up, some go down, others go up and down etc :P ::::::The New Mäöres language (Kólsztersj) is the newer version of the Old Mäöreser language which died out long ago and split up into several other dialects, such as Alpemäöres and Kólsztersj. ::::::I don't know how we keep it "out of date" though :P Wikia probably knows we're conservative basterds or summink :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 19:09 (UTC) ::::::So, the two Maoreser languages have different tones as well? ::::::Well, Wikia did decide to update now, it seems. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 22 mie 2013 02:58 (UTC) :::::::Yes, after two thousand years, generally, languages change a little bit :P :::::::Hahaha, maybe they just forgot about us and found us back again recently :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22 mie 2013 06:08 (UTC) :::::::So, how do the tones differ? :::::::Yeah, you didn't exactly contact staff or anything, did you? :P/;) 77topaz (euverlègk) 22 mie 2013 08:25 (UTC)